Lay me down
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: ¿Y si Erwin tenía un mal sueño y él no estaba ahí para despertarlo? ¿Y si despertaba y se encontraba con que no había nadie más ahí? Levi necesitaba dormir a su lado, porque si no estaba con él, Erwin no podía dormir bien. Necesitaba cuidar de él, protegerlo, velar su sueño.


**¡Hola! Hace un tiempo que había empezado a escribir este fic, pero no había tenido oportunidad de terminarlo hasta ahora. Estoy segura de que nunca voy a superar la muerte de Erwin, así que seguiré escribiendo cosas tristes como esta. Ojalá les guste.**

 **Para escribirlo me inspiré un poco en la canción "Lay me down" de Sam Smith, pueden buscarla en youtube, el video original y la letra me recuerdan mucho al EruRi.**

 **Advertencias: Angst, drama**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Lay me down**

Cuando Levi abrió los ojos, las flores que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche ya comenzaban a secarse. No se había quedado dormido, de eso estaba seguro, y habían pasado quizás unas dos o tres horas desde que las dejó ahí, pero el sol parecía empeñarse en marchitarse. Los vivos colores que antes habían llamado su atención ya habían desaparecido casi por completo, dando paso a otros más oscuros, sombríos… sin vida.

Una risa amarga escapó de su boca al pensar en eso. Casualmente, mientras los delicados pétalos perdían su belleza y se desprendían uno a uno de las flores, Levi encontró un parecido abrumador con el cuerpo que yacía en la cama. Al igual que esas flores, del hombre que había admirado no quedaba más que un cascarón vacío, una piel oscura y fría y el recuerdo de esas promesas que nunca se cumplieron.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la orilla de una cama que no lograba mirar y sintiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el peso de sus decisiones aplastándole. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían comenzado a ir mal? ¿De verdad había hecho bien en dejarlo morir? En el momento, la decisión parecía la correcta, dejar que se marchara antes de convertirlo en el monstruo que todos creían que era. Pero ahora, cuando ya todo había pasado, se preguntaba si quizás hubiera podido hacer algo más por él.

Jamás, en todos los años que había pasado a su lado, Erwin se había sentido tan lejano estado tan cerca. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera tenía que girarse, la cama era demasiado pequeña y bastaba con que estirara la mano para rozar la de su comandante. Pero qué sentido tenía buscar su mano si ya no enredaría sus dedos con los suyos, su pulgar ya no acariciaría el dorso de la suya y su piel ya no le transmitiría el calor al que estaba acostumbrado.

Tampoco deseaba verlo. La última vez que lo vio, sus ojos brillaban con coraje, con esa pasión que tanto le caracterizaba. Su cabello resplandecía con reflejos dorados que le recordaban los días soleados. Su piel, suave y cálida, como todas las noches en que la había sentido bajo sus manos. Del brillante sol que era Erwin Smith, no quedaba más que un recuerdo marchito, como las flores a su lado, otra prueba irrefutable de que la vida se le había escapado demasiado pronto.

La noche antes de salir, todavía había compartido la cama con él. Cada vez que iban fuera de los muros, a Levi le gustaba creer que pasaban la noche juntos como si fuera la última, que si alguno de los dos moría en batalla, no habría remordimientos, y que la despedida no sería tan dolorosa porque estaban preparados. Qué estúpido había sido.

Ahora que todo era real, aunque se sintiera como una pesadilla, Levi sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que hubiera deseado tener una noche más a su lado. Sólo una más, en la que pudiera entregarse a él sin pensar en nada, besarlo sin descanso hasta que sus labios se hincharan, acariciar su cuerpo hasta memorizar cada rincón, jugar con su cabello hasta memorizar su textura, o, simplemente, mirarlo a los ojos en busca de alguno de los secretos que escondían. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, respirar su aroma, sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo… necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

¿Qué haría ahora? Cuando regresaran, no habría nada esperando por él. No más besos de bienvenida, no más miradas cómplices o caricias discretas en medio de las reuniones, no más noches de hacer el amor con una mirada o palabras de aliento cuando su voluntad se desquebrajaba. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo, y lo peor no era eso, lo que más le angustiaba, era la idea de dejar a Erwin ahí, solo, en una casa desconocida a la quizás nunca volvería.

Esos años que estuvieron juntos, Levi finalmente había logrado encontrar algo bueno en qué ocupar su insomnio. Las noches enteras velando el sueño del comandante habían llegado a su fin; a su lado, jamás sintió la desesperación propia del lento transcurrir de las horas, y estaba seguro de que esas noches serían reemplazadas por otras más largas, casi eternas, en que el silencio le recordaría todo lo que había perdido. Recordaría cada segundo que Erwin se había ido para nunca volver.

Levi tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, recordando la dolorosa sensación de sus ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas que no podría derramar. Hacía mucho que había perdido la capacidad de llorar, pero eso sólo hacía que el dolor fuera más intenso. Manteniendo la vista en la ventana frente a él, se incorporó sintiendo su cuerpo entumido por la mala postura, pero realmente no importaba, quizás el dolor físico podría opacar por un momento el dolor de su pérdida.

En silencio, evitando en todo momento que sus ojos se posaran sobre el hombre en la cama, tomó las oscuras flores y salió de la casa, buscando algún lugar para tirarlas. Mientras todos se ocupaban de reagruparse, cosa que les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para ser tan pocos, y de recuperar los cuerpos o cualquier otra cosa útil, Levi no había abandonado el lugar donde descansaban los restos de Erwin. Mientras no tuvieran que irse, no pensaba dejarlo solo, aunque, irónicamente, el único que había sido abandonado era él.

Caminó por varias calles de la destruida ciudad en busca de otras flores con las cuales reemplazar esas, evitando a toda costa toparse con los demás, en especial con Armin, pues no estaba de humor para enfrentar la realidad de lo que había sucedido.

Siendo sincero, le gustaba mentirse pensando que todo acabaría pronto, que Erwin tan sólo estaba herido y, al volver, estaría esperándolo con una de esas brillantes sonrisas que solía dirigirle cuando estaban solos. Pensaba que, luego de dura batalla, debía estar cansado, por eso no había despertado aún. Sería bueno dejarlo dormir un poco más. Pero entonces, casi de inmediato, la realidad lo golpeaba de nuevo con fuerza, mostrándole que ya no quedaba nada. La desolación que los rodeaba no hacía más que acrecentar la que sentía en su interior.

No quería alejarse demasiado de la casa, por lo que se dedicó a caminar algunas calles, o lo que antes fueran calles, alrededor de ella, mirando al suelo, sintiendo de pronto como hasta el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla solo. Menos de veinticuatro horas antes, Erwin aún se encontraba a su lado, y ahora se había ido para siempre.

Levi maldijo todas y cada una de las veces en que aseguró que estaba listo para verlo morir. En realidad, estaba listo para morir, porque siempre supo que él sería el primero en abandonar ese mundo, porque siempre estuvo dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio de la de Erwin. Pero estar listo para morir no era lo mismo que estar listo para perderlo. No podía compararse, era simplemente imposible. Tanto como creyó imposible que ese hombre pudiera morir con tan ridícula facilidad. Él, a quien Levi consideraba invencible, al final había caído.

Tan sólo unos pasos más lejos fue que consiguió lo que buscaba, pequeñas flores color lila que crecían sobre los escombros de las casas. No eran demasiadas, pero Levi no necesitaba una gran cantidad, tan solo un par para honrar la memoria del comandante. Al final, incluso el color le parecía adecuado, como si hubieran sido puestas en ese lugar especialmente para que él las encontrara.

Con cuidado, y más delicadeza de la que acostumbraba, cortó con las manos tres de ellas, que apenas comenzaban a florecer, de ese modo durarían un poco más, al menos mientras llegaba la hora de partir. El aroma que emanaban esa suave, bastante parecido al de Erwin; Levi sonrió con tristeza, al menos podría fingir un poco más que el olor a muerte era mentira, y que la suave fragancia provenía de la colonia de su amante, esa que usaba a diario aunque se empeñara en negarlo. De esa forma, la fantasía de verlo despertar en cualquier momento podría prolongarse un poco más.

Nadie notó su presencia mientras volvía al lado de Erwin, o por lo menos habían tenido la decencia de no molestarlo, haciendo el camino de regreso más sencillo de lo que esperaba. La distancia era corta, y las cosas ya se habían calmado, pero la opresión en su pecho no había desaparecido desde el momento en que Erwin le comunicó su plan suicida. Estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad.

Para cuando abrió la puerta, inevitablemente se encontró mirando el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama. Se quedó inmóvil, casi aguantando la respiración, aguardando algo que no sucedería, hasta que encontró el coraje para dar un paso dentro del lugar, que ahora parecía un recinto sagrado que no se atrevía a profanar. Tal vez, llegaría el día en que la humanidad desearía tener un lugar en donde honrar la memoria de los caídos, en especial, la del hombre que había dedicado su vida a devolverle su libertad.

Quizás ese día lamentarían no tener un cuerpo al que llorar, como él sabía que lo haría los próximos años, o quizás la humanidad simplemente seguiría adelante, como él se suponía que hiciera, hasta que un día olvidaría por completo el nombre de Erwin Smith y a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Quizás se olvidarían de los titanes y del terror que habían vivido durante todos esos años. Quizás era mejor así, después de todo, el tiempo no paraba ni siquiera por la muerte de un gran hombre.

Una vez dentro, ignoró sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos y hasta el cuerpo que ahí reposaba, y se encargó de colocar las flores con dedicación en el lugar donde antes estuvieron las otras, acomodando uno a uno los pétalos a modo de distracción. Una vez, muchos años atrás, había escuchado a alguien decir que había algo más allá de la muerte, y que llegaría el día en que volvería a encontrarse con aquellos que se fueron.

Como era de esperarse, no había creído una sola palabra sobre eso, aun no lo creía, pero eso no le impedía preguntarse qué clase de lugar sería ese. ¿A dónde iban los hombres como Erwin? ¿Sería capaz de verlo de nuevo al morir? Tan desesperado se sentía, que se encontró deseando creer que era verdad, y que algún día volvería a caminar a su lado.

Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil despedirse de la única persona a la que había llegado a amar. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de tonos anaranjados en cualquier otra circunstancia hubieran llamado su atención, mas no en ese momento, nunca más; luego de perder a Erwin, ni los días soleados, ni las brillantes puestas de sol, ni siquiera las estrellas mismas, volverían a brillar para él. En el momento en que Erwin había exhalado su último aliento, el mundo se había cubierto de una profunda oscuridad.

No había palabras para describir el vacío que estaba experimentando, no sólo por dentro, sino también en ese mundo en el que había quedado solo. Aunque hacía apenas unas horas había visto a Erwin con vida, y aunque apenas unos días antes habían pasado la tarde conversando en el comedor, lo extrañaba con tal intensidad que rayaba en la locura. Lo extrañaba, y extrañaba esos días que nunca se volverían a repetir.

Muchas veces se había prometido no llorar, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, que ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo, pero no era necesario, no necesitaba lágrimas para darse cuenta de lo mucho que la muerte de Erwin le había afectado. La sensación de impotencia, la soledad, el rencor, la tristeza, la culpa… tantas sensaciones se habían agrupado en su interior que resultaba abrumador. Tanto, que pronto sintió que terminarían por asfixiarlo.

Sintió una fuerte necesidad de gritar, pero Levi no quería llamar la atención de los demás, pues lo que menos deseaba era que interrumpieran ese momento que era sólo suyo. Entonces, como si no hubiera reparado en él hasta entonces, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de Erwin, y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Tal vez no podía llorar por él, pero estaba seguro de que el dolor terminaría por matarlo a él también.

Sin más fuerza, ni siquiera para sostenerse, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama, incapaz de apartar la vista de la figura que antes le pareciera imponente. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto dormir? Si no fuera por la tonalidad grisácea de su piel y por la mancha de sangre seca que se extendía sobre su abdomen, Levi hubiera jurado que estaba dormido. Dormía tan profundo… quizás estuviera soñando; algunas veces, Erwin le contaba sus sueños al despertar. Había noches en que esos sueños se volvían pesadillas y era él quien tenía que despertarlo. ¿Y si Erwin tenía un mal sueño y él no estaba ahí para despertarlo? ¿Y si despertaba y se encontraba con que no había nadie más ahí?

Entre tantos pensamientos, al borde del colapso, uno se convirtió en una necesidad: la necesidad de recostarse a su lado. Necesitaba dormir a su lado, porque si no estaba con él, Erwin no podía dormir bien. Necesitaba asegurarse de que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño en el momento en que más vulnerable se encontraba. Necesitaba que el comandante tuviera al menos un par de horas de sueño para que pudiera seguir con sus obligaciones. Necesitaba cuidar de él, protegerlo, velar su sueño.

Deseaba más que nada poder quedarse ahí, a su lado en la cama, para asegurarse de que nada malo le ocurriera. Pero todavía más grande era su deseo de quedarse dormido a su lado y no despertar nunca más. No quería abrir los ojos a un mundo en el que Erwin no estuviera, y no quería volver a dormir en una cama donde Erwin no estaría con él.

—Erwin… —Susurró, casi rogando que pudiera escucharlo. Pero no había caso, no importaba lo que hiciera o lo que dijera, nunca más volvería a abrir los ojos.

Mientras se permitía descansar su cabeza en el borde de la cama, una de sus manos recorrió lentamente la sábana sobre la que Erwin descansaba, deshaciendo algunas arrugas y sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. No era un mal lugar, la habitación era amplia, las ventanas permitían el paso de la luz durante el día y, estaba seguro, también lo harían durante la noche, así que nunca estaría en completa oscuridad; había limpiado un poco el lugar, lo suficiente para que se notara ordenado; había sacudido las sábanas; incluso había puesto flores a su lado. Si no podían darle un entierro digno, al menos podían acondicionar el lugar que le serviría como sepulcro.

Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto tener que dejarlo ahí?

Cerró los ojos lentamente, dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el cansancio físico y mental de las últimas horas. Si tan solo pudiera quedarse dormido a su lado… Quizás al despertar se encontraría con la sonrisa de su amante. Tal vez, si moría mientras estaba dormido, ambos despertarían juntos en otro lugar. La idea sonaba demasiado atractiva.

Sin embargo, algo le impedía conciliar el sueño. Y era que no podía simplemente dejar que las cosas terminaran así. ¿Qué pensaría Erwin si llegaba a enterarse de que se había rendido? Estaba renunciando a todo, incluso a la vida, pero también al legado de Erwin, a todo lo que había logrado y todos los sueños que había tomado como suyos. Si se dejaba morir en ese momento, el sacrificio que Erwin y todos los demás habían hecho sería en vano. Y si algo le molestaba a Levi, era pensar que la muerte de sus camaradas había en vano.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la luna ya se encontraba muy alta en el cielo. No, no se había quedado dormido, pero al menos había conseguido aclarar sus pensamientos, seguramente, gracias al hombre que yacía inerte a su lado. Tal vez nunca volvería a verlo, o a escuchar su voz, ni volvería a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que Erwin estaba a salvo a su lado, pero quería creer que en verdad volverían a encontrarse algún día.

El día en que volvieran a verse, si es que ese día realmente llegaba, quería ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y anunciar satisfecho que había terminado lo que él empezó. No podía dejarse morir antes de liberar a la humanidad, incluso si esta no había hecho nada por él y nunca había reconocido el trabajo de Erwin como comandante.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Levi se puso de pie, ignorando el suave llamado en la puerta que anunciaba que era tiempo de partir. En ese momento y para sorpresa suya, se percató de un pequeño detalle al que hasta entonces no le había tomado importancia pese a que ya habían pasado varias horas: las flores seguían frescas.

Sabía a la perfección que no durarían mucho, que irremediablemente acabarían por secarse tal como las que había tirado antes, pero al menos en ese instante, quiso creer que no sería así por un tiempo. En tiempo suficiente para lograr su cometido, antes de que pudiera permitirse morir y reencontrarse con Erwin. Viviría mientras las flores se marchitaban y su vida lo hacía también.

Luego de dirigirle una última mirada al cuerpo de su amante, tomó su capa y la extendió sobre su cuerpo en un solemne silencio, para después dedicarle el saludo militar a modo de despedida. Ya no había más palabras por decir, pero estaba seguro de que no hacía falta; en todos esos años, Erwin había aprendido a descifrar sus silencios incluso mejor que él mismo.

Volviendo a su expresión habitual, finalmente abandonó la que sería la última morada de Erwin Smith, treceavo comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—De prisa, se hace tarde.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de los pocos miembros de la legión que seguían con vida, Levi se abrió paso entre ellos, caminando tan estoico como siempre y sin mirar atrás hasta estar al lado de Hanji. Si esos chicos esperaban verlo derrumbarse, podían seguir esperando, él no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Tenía una promesa que cumplir.


End file.
